


Ceasefire

by Miyo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Gintoki, Asexul relationship, Demisexul Hijikata, Established Relationship, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHijiGin, HijiGin, M/M, gintama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo/pseuds/Miyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual Hijikata did to much work and now it's Gin's turn to step in and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

Hijikata found himself walking through town on patrol. He had just finished most off his paperwork for the next couple of days and needed a long smoke break. He had smoked several before his throat began to hurt. Hijikata sighed remembering how Kondou had nagged him to ease up. The nagging worked this time and he threw the cigarette to the ground. The lack of cigarette now made Hijikata realize he had nothing to do. While think of what to do next he saw a dango shop and thought of a silver haired bastard.

Gin was lazing around when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned, and thought of what kind of torture Katherine would try to preform on him for not having the rent money. Upon opening the door though he was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite grumpy man.

“Rough day?”  
“More like a monster that won't go away.” Hijikata huffed. He walked in and Gin shut the door once he had gotten inside.  
“Well if you're at a cease fire how about I help you relax.” Hijikata rolled his eyes, but didn't reject the idea.

Gin tugged Hijikata toward the couch and then without warning fell backward dragging Hijikata with him. When they hit the couch Hijikata was spouting curses while Gin laughed. Gin wrapped his arms around Hijikata's lower back and held him tightly. Hijikata lessened his cursing to one last word. “Bastard” he whispered with his head in the crook of Gin's neck. Gin began rubbing circled on Hijikata's back. Gin smiled when Hijikata lightly pulled at his curls when he went over a particularly sensitive patch of tight muscles. And after a while Gin whispered “Better”?  
Hijikata mumbled something incoherently and pushed himself up a little to look Gin in the eyes. No matter how much of an idiot Gintoki looked like with his permed hair, strawberry milk obsession, and obsessive nose picking, Hijikata always loved the way Gin looked at him. Especially at times like these when they were at their most intimate. The affection that always showed and the glint his red eyes have. Hijikata loves them the most.

Hijikata puts his forehead against Gin's. Gin loves when Hijikata shows this side of himself. Relaxed and at ease with his surroundings. He would ever show this side of himself to anyone but Gin. And Gin takes ride in knowing that Hijikata can fee this way around him. He smiles and leans forward to peck Hijikata on the lips. Hijikata smiles in return and moves down a little so his head rests on Gin's chest. He can feel himself being pulled towards a peaceful sleep, he doesn't resist, and Gin joins him soon after.


End file.
